


A Demon's Desire

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Hide and Seek, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Romance, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya Kuroko has been under surveillance of a very violent and possessive...demon. Out for a peaceful walk one late evening, Kuroko watches tragedy happen before his very eyes before being caught up in a dangerous game of cat and mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Desire

A Demon’s Desire

One-shot

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

 

Cars sped by on a semi-busy road as Akashi watched motionlessly from his hiding spot in a bush aligning the street. The cars’ lights were bright against the night’s darkness. He looked around quietly before darting into a tree. Landing nimbly on a branch, Akashi was effectively hidden by a screen of shivering leaves.

**_It was time._ **

Akashi stealthily hid amongst the tree’s leaves and shadows, biding his time and watching the poorly lit sidewalk below. It was nearly midnight and the cars had long stopped driving by. His heart started to beat faster as he spotted his target. The other male’s light-blue hair was a dead give away. Akashi smirked slyly, but then quickly frowned once spotting another person beside him. It was not difficult for him to hear the two’s conversation below.

* * *

 

“Testu, aren’t you cold?” Aomine asked as he stared down at his friend. His brows were furrowed, further showing his concern.

Kuroko looked down at his attire, which consisted of a light jacket and a scarf. “No, Aomine-kun. It’s only fall,” Kuroko replied curtly. He shot a look back at his friend. “You on the other hand are akin to an icicle.”

Aomine frowned and in a mocking tone said, “At least I ain’t as pale as you are! You could pass as a dead person who died from the cold!”

Kuroko made a face to show his annoyance as Aomine threw an arm over his shoulders. The two had spent enough time together to be able to joke around like this. Although they now attended different schools, hanging out every once in a while rekindled their long friendship.

* * *

 

The redhead’s eyebrows furrowed in plain irritation. A dull red aura began to permeate off of his skin, surrounding him. That person was touching what was _his_. The light-blue head was snuggled up against the tanner person and was smiling. He was _smiling_ and it wasn’t towards himself. Akashi clenched his claws as his heterochromatic eyes began to glow. He didn’t care who that other person was. It didn’t matter if _his_ blue-head wanted him. The other man was dead in Akashi’s eyes.

Akashi sat in silent wait as the couple neared his tree, whose branches extended across the sidewalk to the street. He placed one hand on the base of the tree to keep his balance as his red and golden-yellow eyes focused avidly on the tanned male. A glint appeared in his red eye as the pair were finally close enough to jump.

In a few seconds Akashi had done the job. The tall tanned male was as unsuspecting as most of his victims. Ripping out his jugular was too easy and he enjoyed seeing blood shoot out from the muscular neck. He looked over at his precious light-blue haired masterpiece. Fear masked the blunette’s face as he stared down at his lover who lay sprawled on the ground, dark red blood pooling around the body. Akashi approached him, his hands bloodied and his tail swished back and forth with purpose. He shed away his demon form’s scales, revealing a slim, pale, redheaded man.

“W-Who are you?” Kuroko asked in a shaky voice. His eyes were wide and he unconsciously pulled his hands in front of him in an attempt to put something between himself and the stranger.

Akashi approached him and watched in sick joy as the other paled and began to step back. “A demon,” Akashi purred lowly. His eyes flashed their respective colors and he brought his hand up. While keeping his gaze locked on Kuroko’s, he seductively licked some blood off of his hand. He frowned and closed his eyes. “A bland taste really.”

Kuroko couldn’t decide whether or not he should make a face of disgust or utter horror. _A demon?_ Kuroko thought in a panicked state. “You are a monster,” Kuroko choked out, almost failing to breathe due to the fear constricting his veins.

The redhead chuckled in an insane way as his head rolled to the sky slowly. He suddenly snapped his head to look back at the boy. “Yes, and now I need you to speak your name.”

The light-blue haired man shook his head hurriedly before turning around to sprint away. Akashi let out a small chuckle at this. Kuroko could not tell the difference between the pounding sounds of his footsteps against the hard asphalt or the thundering beating of his own heart. The two blended into one sound as his surroundings blurred. The only thing that was clear in Kuroko’s mind was to run.

_I would happily chase down my oh so tempting prey. It would be fun,_ Akashi thought to himself. He stood still, watching his target make progress away from him for a few moments. Akashi then started running after him, laughing as he did so.

“You can’t escape me.”

“No! Leave me alone!”

“Just give up and be mine.”

Akashi chased him all the way to Kuroko’s own house. The other boy had quickly entered the door before slamming it in Akashi’s face. The redheaded demon smirked and turned his head to look up at one of the windows in the second floor. His sharp hearing allowed him to hear Kuroko hazardously stumble through his own home.  

_Do you think hiding will make me go away?_

Akashi walked along the perimeter of the house banging on the wall. Each time his fist connected with the side of the house, the redheaded watched in amusement as he caused the house to shake. His eyes followed the dust and other debris that slowly rained down around him. His eyes looked up into the dark night sky, catching glimpse of the moon before it slipped behind a gray fluff of clouds.

“Come out and play,” Akashi called out mockingly, never letting his smirk fall from his face. He’s never been so exhilarated chasing down his prey. He could feel his non-existent heart beat faster, his blood pulsing through his veins.

Having watched the blue-head for the longest time theses past few months, Akashi knew that the boy lived by himself. Recently his neighbors had gone on a trip to attend a deceased relative’s funeral. That relative did not die of natural causes. The smirk on Akashi’s face widened. He would do _anything_ to _anyone_ who stood in the way of what was rightfully his. Besides, killing was fun.

Getting tired of playing cat and mouse, the redhead crashed into one of the windows at the back of the house. The glass easily shattered and scattered on the floor in the house. They shone and reflected the moon’s dim light that managed to stream through the window. He knew the blue-head had heard him enter because Akashi could hear footsteps moving around upstairs. The house creaked and moaned, as if knowing something unwanted was inside it.

Akashi stalked around in the dark before stopping at the foot of the stairs. His eyes glowed as he looked up into the shadows draped over the house. Slowly, Akashi ascended, relishing in the fear that he could taste wafting from the poor boy.

Once reaching the top of the stairs, Akashi stopped and looked around. Movement caught his eyes and he held back a malicious smile. The redhead walked leisurely to the door that had slightly closed and placed his hand on the knob. He waited for a second more before swinging open the door to reveal non other than his precious bluenette.

Kuroko got up and tried to run past Akashi, but the redhead threw him back. He stumbled from the force and fell backwards onto the floor. He winced in slight pain from the fall and quickly looked up, the panicked expression never leaving his clear blue eyes.

“Where do you think you are going?” Akashi asked while tilting his head slightly to the left. He breathed in deeply, making the scent of the boy apart of his eternal memory.

The pale boy trembled. “Get away from me.”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed hearing those words. He let a tight moment of silence fill the room. “Do you dare defy me?” Akashi finally inquired with a tight smile.

Suddenly Kuroko jumped at Akashi with his fists raised. He moved towards the redheaded demon, feeling time slow. The amused expression on the demon’s face only served to fuel Kuroko’s anger.

_Could he be any cuter?_ Akashi thought.

Akashi stepped to the side and closed the door at the same time with a flick of his hand. His heterochromatic eyes flashed and a barrier was silently placed around the room. The blue-head turned to look at Akashi as he walked towards the center of the room. His wide, light-blue eyes filled with hopelessness caught Akashi’s gaze, almost sending the redhead over the edge. Akashi growled predatorily.

“Please, don’t-“ Kuroko started to say.

“Play time is over.”

Akashi pounced on the slightly smaller male, bringing him to the ground. The blue-head landed with a groan and Akashi trapped the other with his weight and arms. The redhead’s legs straddled Kuroko’s waist and he pressed his hips against the boy below him, applying much unnecessary pressure while doing so. The boy turned his head away from Akashi and closed his eyes as he helplessly whimpered.

_So cute,_ Akashi thought. _So fucking delectable._ “Look at me.”

The boy under him refused to move.

“I said LOOK AT ME.”

Akashi’s commanding tone must have gotten through to him because Kuroko cracked open a scared blue eye. His eye was a reflection of how frightened Kuroko was and as he looked up at Akashi he saw anything but fear. His breath caught in his throat and he was close to crying.

“Good boy,” Akashi murmured as he caressed one of his cheeks with the back of his hand.

The pale boy’s body tensed up under Akashi’s touch and tears began to prick the corners of his eyes. Kuroko was surprised that the hand was even warm at all, but then it was probably the warmth from the depths of Hell. He shuddered at the thought.

“Your name,” Akashi said in a commanding tone. He continued to admire the trapped little human below him.

The blue-head moved his head suddenly to look at Akashi with both of his clear blue eyes.

They were breathtaking. They were his.

“Why? Why do all of this?” he shakily asked. “Aomine-kun…you…killed him.”

Amusement crept onto Akashi’s face at the other’s words. “Why, you ask?” He leaned down closer to him, heterochromatic eyes staring down into blue ones. “Because you are mine. I will give you to no other,” he huskily whispered. Akashi moved quickly to grab each of Kuroko’s wrists and pinned them above his head. He held both wrists with his right hand easily, not needing his full strength.

Akashi felt Kuroko shiver beneath him. “No…”

The redhead’s grip on his wrists painfully tightened. Akashi smiled when the male below him winced. “Give me your name,” Akashi commanded once again. There was no question in his words.

“Ah-Kuroko!” Kuroko finally let out when Akashi gave his wrists another squeeze. He squirmed and tried to break free, but even he knew the attempt was in vain.

_Progress. Sweet progress_ , Akashi thought. He moved his head to the crook of Kuroko’s neck and breathed in his sweet vanilla smell. “All of it,” Akashi demanded. The demon opened his mouth and bit down on the part of the skin where the neck met the shoulder.

“Ngh!”

Akashi gently licked the spot. “Ah, Kuroko, you will bleed if you do not tell me the rest of your name.” His sharp teeth had almost broken through the pale skin, but he had reluctantly restrained himself.

“Tet-ah!”

Being impatient, Akashi bit down anyway. “Hmm? I didn’t hear you. Perhaps I should bite harder.”

“Tetsuya!” he yelled desperately. Kuroko cringed from the pain, but something foreign was invading his body. From the site of the bite he could feel a relaxing coolness that quickly followed with soothing and irresistible… _pleasure._

Akashi rewarded him by sucking and licking the mark he had left. Blood dotted the bite marks and he happily licked them up. Kuroko’s taste was heaven and Akashi couldn’t help but let out a low groan. Kuroko in turn let out a quiet moan, unable to fight against the feeling invading his body. The redhead released Kuroko’s weakened and bruised wrists and moved his arms to hold the blue-haired boy’s head. He stroked his fluffy blue hair and brushed the bangs out of Kuroko’s face. Kuroko’s arms were free yet he refused to move or rather he no longer had the capacity to move.

_Perfect._

_Accept me._

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Akashi began while staring down into the smaller boy’s tear filled eyes that were also beginning to fill with unmistakable lust. “You are mine.”

* * *

 

Akashi found pleasure in the screams his precious Tetsuya made as he marked the other with his seal. The redheaded demon was fully aware that the process was quite painful, but what kind of demon would he be if he left his property unmarked? After he had finished, Akashi sat up with Kuroko cradled in his lap; the boy’s head leaned against the demon’s chest. Kuroko’s chest rose up and down with every heavy breath he took. Perspiration dotted both his chest and forehead. Akashi brushed the sweaty hair out of Kuroko’s eyes and possessively pulled him closer.

“No one else can have you, Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered in his ear. “Your soul belongs to me now.”           

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it should! I am currently a writer on Fanfiction.net, and have recently decided to make a move more towards Archive of Our Own. This is one of my works from Fanfiction.net, and I am testing to see if I like the AO3 format. So far I do! Anyways, my other pen name is Jin Juhua Lang. Please offer me your support in my writing, and I will do my best and improve in future stories!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> \- Shiragiku Ookami


End file.
